


Halloween Moon

by Elenduen



Series: Call of the Moon in the sky [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Musketeer Pups!, Tough Pups, d'Artagnan Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: The Pups are almost a year old and getting more troublesome by the day!. d'Artagnan takes the Litter hunting not aware that twisted insidious Alpha wolf Grimaud is intent on poaching him from Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, and killing his litter.......however Grimaud hasn't realized how touch Musketeer Pups can be.....





	

Athos's Pups

Alpha girl Chaunte  
Omega girl Naeva

Aramis's Pups

Alpha girl Esme  
Alpha girl Kamille

Porthos's Pups

Alpha boy Colyn  
Omega boy Pascal

 

d'Artagnan barked out a warning call as once again Chaunte and Colyn ran too far ahead through the woods that he was leading the litter through on a hunt. 

The Pups were coming up to their first birthday and were growing in leaps and bounds and most especially in trouble!. 

As humans they could now manage a few small words each and were picking up new ones with increasing pace making their Oman and Aphans very proud of them. They were also crawling and/or bum shuffling depending on which they prefered and managed to gain quite a lot of speed as they did so to get from place to place (Usually so they could get their curious chubby little hands on something!). 

They were soon going to be walking, already Chaunte, Colyn, and Esme had learned how to pull themselves up on furniture to stand and both Pascal and Kamille were not far behind them in doing the same, so it was only a matter of time before standing became taking their very first steps. 

Saddly little Naeva was taking longer to reach her mile stones than her litter mates and was still noticably smaller than the others owing to her being the runt of the litter. However to her parents relief she was proving to be a robust pup despite her smaller size and slower learning, she wasn't prone to illness and shook off injury as easily as her litter mates did during their playfull rough and tumble. 

Thankfully her litter mates did not bully or shun her either as was always a risk when it came to runts, perhaps it was because Athos, Aramis, Porthos, and d'Artagnan had never treated her as being any lesser than her litter mates which had tought them to treat her with as much respect as any of the others.

Barking again this time in exasperation d'Artagnan rolled his eyes as the Chaunte and Colyn took off at top speed this time ignoring their Oman in favour of the scent they had picked up, Rabbits!. 

Some what clumsily and far too enthuseastically the pair charged after the rabbits that were hurriedly hopping away to get back under ground away from the hunting wolf pack. 

Chaunte leaped forward her jaws wide to come down on the rabbits neck when suddenly a large mass slammed into her from the side knocking her to the ground leaving her stunned and winded!.

As the Pup shook her head and staggered to her paws she heared Colyn growling from behind her, for a second she thought it was at her he was growling at only for an unknown scent to reach her nose and a much deeper growl her ears.

 

D'Artagnan snarled under his breath about unruly Alpha Pups and increased his pace barking at the others to keep up, he took Naeva into his mouth by her scruff to carry her since her tiny legs wouldn't be able to keep up at a run. 

Thinking that the pair had simply run ahead to show off how good they were at hunting he didn't think there was anything to worry about, it wasn't until he came upon the gorge where he found Colyn and Chaunte facing off with a scarred savage Alpha wolf by the name of Grimaud!.

 

Grimaud was an old wolf, he had no permanant pack or terratory, he sulked in the shadows attacking weaker wolves, poaching fertile Omegas and slaying their Pups to breed his own on them.   
His muzzle, face, and flanks were all scarred from previous battles both in his shift and in human form. Since coming to Paris he had already crossed paths with the Musketeers several times and spied d'Artagnan, seeing him as a young and very fertile Omega he had set his sights on him and waited for the chance to slay the Litter and take d'Artagnan for himself.  
Tonight it seemed was his night, he had been stalking the pack downwind since they left Paris with Athos, Aramis, and Porthos to join them later leaving them unprotected as d'Artagnan took them into the woods.

Waiting until the time was ripe Grimaud had lurked in the shadows until Chaunte and Colyn had run ahead, then he had struck and bared his teeth at the tiny Pups who gave pitiful excuses for growls and snarls as they faced off with him. 

It was laughable really to watch their needle like fangs being bared, their shoft downy fur sticking up as their hackles rose and their and they lowered their fronts towards the ground getting themselves ready for a fight!, as if they would survive a fight with him!, Grimaud was ten times as large as they were and far stronger, he could snap them in half with a single bite of his powerful jaws!. 

Snapping at the pair his amber eyes glowing brightly he tensed his fore legs ready to charge at them only to have both Pups leap at him with claws out stretched and fangs at the ready!.

Together the pair slashed at his muzzle with their small but deadly claws!, Colyn latched onto his ear with his small teeth and ripped it open while Chaunte launched herself onto his back sinking her claws into his shoulders and scratching at them like she was digging the earth!.

Grimaud roared in pain and fury as the Pups tore at him proving to be savage little fighters despite their youth!, snarling he shook himself furiously until he managed to dislodge the pair sending them tumbling to the ground with yelps and a good deal of pain for himself as they had held on as long as they could and left shallow but painful cuts and bites in their wake!.

Shaking their heads and yipping to each other to assure the other they were alright they flanked each other again growling warningly at the threatening and enraged Alpha who had a murderous gleam in his eyes as he leaped at them and, his right paw slammed into Colyn throwing him four feet through the air and rolling across the forrest floor with a pained howl as his tiny body was battered and bruised, Chaunte launched herself onto his left leg wrapping herself about the limb and scrabbling with her back legs while she bit down as hard as her jaw would allow!, Grimaud snarled raising the leg and shaking her off sending the pup tumbling through the air to bump into the trunk of a tree before she hit the ground whimpering in pain.

Panting and aching from the Pups brave efforts Grimauds blood was up his heart beating rapidly with the thrill of battle, had he been able he would have laughed at the sight of Colyn limping over to Chaunte to help her to her paws so they could try and make a last stand between them, stunned, disoriented, and hurt they couldn't take much more and Grimaud still had energy to spare, baring his teeth he growled lowering his head ready to go in for the kill with an furious bark broke through the air.

 

Colyn and Chaunte's ears pricked up and they along with Grimaud turned to see d'Artagnan snarling with the rest of his litter behind him. 

d'Artagnan snapped and snarled at Grimaud raising his hackles and baring his fangs that glistened in the moonlight, his meaning clear to the older wolf, to pick on someone his own size!.

Tipping his head back Grimaud howled his acceptance of the challenge and turned away from the Pups who d'Artagnan yipped at ordering them to go and find their Aphans at once.  
On some what shaky paws Colyn and Chaunte stumbled to their litter mates who pawed the ground unhappily not wanting to leave their Oman but having no choice as he barked at them to go, reluctant and very scared they did as he ordered and began to run back through the woods, as she began to struggle Naeva was picked up by the scruff of her neck and carried between Kamille and Esmie so the whole litter could remain together as they went to find their Aphans.

 

As his litter fled to safety d'Artagnan circled Grimaud growling low in his throat, he was proud to see that Chaunte and Colyn had left Grimaud with some injuries and planned to give the foul Alpha a few more!, coiling his body like a spring he launched himself at the Alpha to sprang up to meet him their bodies clashing mid air with a savage exchange of claws and slashing at each other visciously!, their teeth snapped and bit at each others throats and muzzles tearing flesh and lascerating each other as they fell to the ground. 

Locked together they rolled over the ground their claws sinking into each others sides leaving bloody wheels in their wake as they tried to desperately gain the upper ground in the fight. 

Grimaud roared as d'Artagnan's teeth sank into the underside of his jaw and clamped down hard refusing to let go even as Grimaud shook him and pinned him to the ground with a loud thump!, it wasn't until his left back paw scraped four deep gashes over d'Artagnan's belly that he finally let go of Grimaud's throat to let out a howl of pain. 

Feeling his blood spilling through his fur he scrabbled and clawed at both Grimaud and the ground fighting to get free but all he managed was to twist himself onto his front and sink his claws into the earth as Grimaud's powerful jaws clamped about the back of his neck pinning him down and clenching his jaw to draw more blood from the wounded Omega.

d'Artagnan whimpered clawing desperately at the ground tears springing to his eyes as Grimaud's back claws sank into the fleshy parts of his back legs, he could feel the Alphas erection and smell his arousal mixed with the scent of blood that seemed to be making Grimaud all the more excited!. 

Squeezing his eyes shut d'Artagnan let out a single plaintive howl for his Alphas and braced himself for the inevitable agony Grimaud would inflict upon him.

 

Freshly in their shifts Athos, Aramis, and Porthos happily bounded out of the city and into the woods keen to join the rest of their pack on the hunt. They had little doubt that d'Artagnan would be both exhausted and exasperated by the Pups antics by the time they got there!, with them closing in on their first year they were all growing more mischievous by the day!.

Athos barked to Aramis and Porthos to hurry up as he broke into a run relishing the feeling of his muscles stretching and the wind rushing through his pelt as he tore through the grass at a brisk pace only to stop dead in shock as the litter came stumbling out of the woods whimpering, whining, and yipping with fright.

Any good feelings left the three Alphas the second they saw their frightened Pups, low growls rumbled in their throats as they ran to meet them growing louder as they saw the injuries on Chaunte and Colyn who frantically barked out what had happened, telling their Aphans about the strange Alpha who'd attacked them and was currently fighting with d'Artagnan!.

Porthos's deep savage snarl made the Pups whimper and shiver in fright though his wrath was not directed at them but at the Alpha wolf who'd dared try and muscle in on their pack.

Athos was practically shaking with the need to rend this Alpha limb from limb, his ire growing at the sight of the frightened agitated Pups, Chaunte was limping, favouring her right foreleg and Colyn's muzzle was bloody and swollen, poor little Naeva was whining and weeping into Esmies fur as she and Kamille tried to comfort her and Pascal was shaking and only just holding back on his own tears. 

Oh this Alpha was going to pay for this!, Athos would show no mercy for the audacity this beast had shown in threatening his pack!. 

Barking orders to Aramis to take the Litter to the nest they had been whelped in (A safe place they would feel comforted by), he barked at Porthos join him in hunting this Alpha down and wiping him out of existance.

 

At top speed Athos and Porthos tore through the woods following the trail the Pups had left and the scent of blood and phermones that grew more pungent the closer they got to the gorge, d'Artagnan was terrified and furious, determined to fight for his Pups lives while being terrified of being raped by this Alpha who's own scent of lust and muderous intent was rancid to both Porthos and Athos adding to their growing fury as they ran.

 

Just as Grimaud's front fangs broke the very top layer of skin on d'Artagnan's main bonding bite Athos and Porthos burst into the glade.   
Wasting no time at all they rushed the murderous Alpha throwing him from a relieved d'Artagnan's body and sent him sprawling across the ground panting and snarling as he shook his head and raised himself on his back paws to get back to his feet, Porthos however was ready for this and rising onto his back legs the huge Alpha wolf smashed both his front paws with his claws out stretched across the Alphas scarred muzzle ripping open new slashes in his flesh and stunning him again. 

Athos meanwhile circled them and then charged Grimaud bringing his full weight down onto the other Alpha's back dragging him the ground and clamped his jaws about Grimauds neck sinking his fangs in deep enough for them to grind against the bone!.

Grimaud howled in pain trying to buck Athos off as he climbed onto his back his claws ripping deep furrows into Grimaud's sides as he continued to bite him ripping at the flesh with his teeth making Grimaud pant and snarl as blood ran down his throat!.

Porthos had padded over d'Artagnan to help him to his paws and check him off for injury, he snarled when he saw the blood on the Omega's fur, the slashes over his belly and the shallow bite on his bond gland that thankfully hadn't done any damage. 

d'Artagnan yipped and nuzzled him telling him he was alright getting several licks off Porthos offering his comfort but all he cared about were the Pups which Porthos assured him were safely with Aramis at the nest.   
Drawn by Grimaud's howls of pain d'Artagnan and Porthos turned to see Athos struggling with him his claws now aiming for Grimaud's belly to spill his guts!, the Alpha lashed out with his own claws at Athos catching his muzzle and his ear making the other Alpha grunt and growl as he prepared to go in for the kill. 

However d'Artagnan wasn't about to be beaten and cowed by this upstart of an Alpha, charged forward and sank his fangs into Grimauds's unprotected throat!.

With angered snarl he ripped the flesh open sending a blood spraying into the air splattering both his and Athos's pelts before they could move back enough, Grimaud hacked and coughed spitting blood and scrabbling a the ground with the paws as he tried to fight death but within moments he fell still in the pool of blood that had spread about him.

 

As soon as he was sure that Grimaud was dead Athos turned his attention to d'Artagnan growling at the wounds on the young Omegas form and licking at them tenderly to clean them, d'Artagnan yipped that he was alright and suggested they both bath in the stream before they went to the nest so they could get Grimaud's scent and blood off their fur.

Athos quickly growled his approval of this wanting to rid himself and especially d'Artagnan of the rancid scent as quickly as possible. 

Porthos barked out that he would go and hunt for the pack and take the kill to the nest for them to dine and loped off into the woods as soon as he got Athos's approval.

Licking d'Artagnan's muzzle several more times to show that he did not blame the Omega Athos set off for the stream with d'Artagnan beside him, were they in better spirits they would have taken the Pups there to play and swim something they adored doing especially running and jumping off the rocks into the water and splashing their parents!, tonight however they would need to be comforted with pack grooming and a puppy pile rather than playing about. 

Wading out into the water d'Artagnan and Athos swam though the river soaking the blood off their fur before padding back up the bank to shake the excess water off and set about grooming each other, taking plenty of time to examin and lick each others wounds as they did so, as he sat being groomed d'Artagnan explained to Athos how Chaunte and Colyn had fought with Grimaud before he'd gotten there, and had managed to tear his ear, his muzzle, and his neck!, Athos chuffed with pride over the scrappy Pups who'd refused to be cowed by the vile Alpha, while they might be a handful at the best of times all the Pups were tough little buggers and would be pushed around by no one.

 

Aramis was waiting at the mouth of nest when Porthos arrived with a large buck for them to eat, the Pups were all curled up together in a puppy pile in the heart of the cave and didn't move much until d'Artagnan and Athos came back, then they all ran to greet them jumping up at their Oman in relief that he was alright and was back with them.

Leaving the others to dine first as was the custom d'Artagnan went into the nest and lay down taking each Pup at a time to groom and scent them, assuring them he was alright and none of them were in trouble, he especially let Chaunte and Colyn know this and how proud he was of their valiant effort to fight Grimaud which had both Pups puffing with pride. Thankfully their injuries were minor, bumps and bruises and Chaunte had a sprained foreleg that would soo heal. 

Once the Alphas had eaten their fill off the buck d'Artagnan lead the Pups in and set about eating the meat under the watchful eyes of Athos, Aramis, and Porthos who were naturally more protective right now after what had happened and would be for some time to come.

After eating their fill the Pups padded back to the nest tired from the days frights and keen to snuggle with their Oman and Aphans who soon joined them scenting them each before they curled up against d'Artagnan's flanks quickly falling asleep in furry snuffling balls!.

d'Artagnan all but purred his contentment to Athos, Aramis, and Porthos as the three took up positions about him, taking their time to groom him and scent him as they too settled in for the remainder of the night.   
Warm and snug with the Pups at his side, Porthos at his back, Aramis at his head, and Athos the other side of the Pups securing them betweem them d'Artagnan lay his head down on his paws and settled in for sleep satisfied they had defeated another enemy to their pack and survived another day of Pup rearing!.

The End


End file.
